Multi-storey buildings can be constructed in a variety of ways. Common to all multi-storey buildings, however, is a façade element. The façade element can be constructed to constitute an integral part of the building as a load bearing component or it may only serve as a weather protective layer. There may of course also be different combinations of façade elements with load bearing properties and weather protective layers. If the façade element only is used as a weather protective layer to seal the building then it is usually formed as a plate. In such a case the multi-storey building comprises a building structure onto which the plate formed façade elements are attached.
It is common that the façade elements arrive at the working site on pallets. These pallets are then off-loaded by a tower crane, a mobile crane, a site hoist or the like and lifted to the floor of the multi-storey building on which they are to be installed. This step of lifting and installing façade elements is one of the most time consuming tasks when a new multi-storey building is built. Thus, by reducing this time it is possible to reduce the overall time it takes to complete the whole multi-storey building. A further drawback of the conventional construction method is that handling and storage of the façade elements occupies space on the construction site. Moreover, unloading, transporting and installation of the façade panels demands a lot of manual labour
Brunkeberg Systems AB has developed an efficient method for mounting façade elements which substantially reduces the time to unload, lift and mount façade elements on a building structure of a multi-storey building. According to the method, which is disclosed in WO2010070082, façade elements are transported on a conveyer directly from a delivery truck to a multi-storey building. The façade elements are then hoisted by an elevator unit, i.e. a crane, whilst inserted in slots of guiding rails mounted on the building structure, i.e. the vertical edges of the façade element will run in slots while hoisted. This will make the hoisting procedure less sensitive to weather conditions, such as wind, since the façade elements run steadily in the slots. The guiding-rails are mounted on the building structure all the way up to the floor that is beneath the floor to be installed, i.e. with this method the façade elements are mounted from the bottom and up. When the façade elements have reached the floor on which they are to be installed they are pushed in a horizontal direction towards the building and attached appropriately to the building.
In the method disclosed in WO2010070082, the façade elements are moved from the conveyor to the guiding rails by an elevator unit provided with a gripping device for gripping the façade element. In operation, the elevator unit angles out such that the gripping device may grip the façade element. As the elevator unit then moves upwards the façade element is moved inwards towards the building and enters into the guiding rails.
The gripping device may also first be moved into a gripping position whereby the façade elements subsequently are moved into engagement with the gripping device.
However, although the device of WO2010070082 has proved to be useful, it suffers from some drawbacks. In particular it is bulky and it is cumbersome and time consuming to move the gripping device in position for gripping a façade element.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to achieve a device for gripping and moving façade elements which addresses at least one of the aforementioned problems.
In particular, it is an object of the present disclosure to achieve an effective device for gripping and moving façade elements. A further object of the present disclosure is to achieve a device for gripping and moving façade elements which device is easy to handle and requires a little manual labour. Yet a further object of the present disclosure is to provide a device for gripping and moving façade elements which is of simple construction.